Privacy Please!
by ShippingLord420
Summary: Robin and Chrom try to make Morgan. Except they have a problem. Rated M for sexual stuff.


**I decided to make a Fire Emblem: Awakening story! It's rated M, though.**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Fire Emblem or the characters. Everything is own by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.**

* * *

"U-Um...Chrom?" The white haired tactician asked, shyly.

"Yes, dear?"

A fierce blushed appeared across her face, her heart thumping out of her chest. She couldn't bear to say it. However, it was true. She did want to."I...I want to make Morgan today." She buried her face into her hands. When Lucina was made, things just...happened. No one had to say anything. Now Chrom must think that she was a bad woman. "Actually, no. Pretend I never said any-"

She was silenced by a kiss. Chrom's tongue moved past her soft, delicate, lips. Robin moaned. Her cheeks were burning, and her eyes were fueled with desire. "I should probably take this off." Chrom said, chuckling. He proceeded to take off his armor. Although it took only a few minutes, it felt like an eternity to Robin. She took this time to take off her robes.

Both of them were in their naked now. The lord admired his lover's body. She had the right curves in the right places. "D-Don't stare…"

Chrom readied himself to enter. "It's alright."

Just as he was about to enter her, the door bursted open. "CCHHRROOMM! WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?" A princess in a frilly dress had entered the room.

"Lissa?!" He gasped. Robin grabbed a sheet and covered herself with it. Chrom only had his hands to support him.

"W-Wh-AHHHHH!"She faced turned a deep red. She ran out of the room, slamming the door shut. Chrom looked at Robin. She had been scared practically lifeless.

"Robin...are you alright?" Chrom said, now trailing kisses down her neck.

Robin, now feeling much better, replied, "Yeah…"

Chrom once again prepared to enter her. He looked at the door. The coast was clear. His manhood was inching closer and closer to her hole, and just as he was about to penetrate her, he heard a voice.

Frederick appeared from under the bed, holding what had seemed to be a condom. "Practice safely, milord." He smiled, handing it to the king.

"Frederick, that will not be needed. You see, we are trying to make Morgan."

 **"Ah, I see."**

"Chrom, what the hell?! Frederick, get out of our room!" Robin said, covering herself with the sheet once more. Frederick sighed, walking out the room.

"Robin...that was Frederick. He's been with me through thick and thin." Chrom looked back at the door. "I suppose he should lock this." Reluctantly, he shuffled out of the bed, locking the door. As he entered the bed, he heard a click. "For gods sake…"

Robin had enough. All the lust and passion build-in had been gone. "That's it! Anyone who is hiding come on out!" _Everyone_ besides Lissa and Frederick were present. Some had gotten out of the closet, a few were behind the sofa, and a few where even under the bed.

"Alright. Everyone, explain what you were doing here!" Chrom said, still covering himself.

"Jus' wanted to see how to be'a woman." Sully said, looking away.

"I just wanted to see passionate love-making with two lovers!" Virion exclaimed in his usual manner.

"I have no idea how I wound up here to be honest. I just wanted to talk to Robin about where the weapons were. I didn't mean to interrupt, I promise!" Stahl said, panicking.

"The Vaike just wanted to see if ya were doin' it right!"

"I was fascinated by this idea known as sexual intercourse. It was merely for my research." Miriel said, adjusting her glasses.

"C-Captain! I-I...uh…" Sumia couldn't answer.

"Oh, I reckon I oughta do some explainin'. Ya see, 'Was looking for His Majestiness, and wanted ta talk about the farm." Donnel said, adjusting his tin hat.

"I wanted to be...less frustrated with women…" Lon'qu barely managed to spit out.

"I wanted to be treated as an adult! Then when me and Maribelle do it, I'll have experience!"

"Ricken!" Maribelle hit her lover with her parasol.

"The way humans do intercourse is much similar to the taguel." The bunny girl nodded.

"I was looking for somethin' sweet."

"Chrom!" Cordelia managed to say. Explanation wasn't needed why she was looking at him.

"Gregor wanted to feel young again."

"I'm a thousand years old! I get to watch, right?"

"Naga, forgive me. For, I have sinned."

Tharja simply giggled.

Anna, holding her camera laughed. "Obviously, I wouldn't wanna miss out on this one of a kind event. I could be struck rich!"

"Uh...um…." Olivia's face was the reddest of them all. "WATERFALL IN MAH PANTS." She ran out of the room, leaving everyone confused.

Cherche only looked away.

Henry, noticing the awkward silence. "I was here 'cause it thought blood would flow out of Robin's hole. Robin! Pair me up with a girl, I want to see that, first-hand!"

Robin turned the left, only to see Lucina and all the kids. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The tactician screamed.

"Mother, I am sorry. I just want to see how….um, the process was."

"My sword was twitching." Owain smiled slyly, only to see faces in disgust look back at him.

"Oh my! What a lovely dance I was looking for! Although…." He gave a face of disappointment to Anna.

"H-Hey...Don't blame me .A'ght?" Brady looked back at Ricken.

"Hey, I thought it be a nice family experience!" The small mage managed to say.

Kjelle hid in her armor. Probably too flustered.

"I-It's not like I wanted to see you guys do it or anything…..s-stupid!"

Gerome gave a menacing glare to Robin. Intimidated, she didn't ask him.

"Sorry Mother! I just wanted to make sure I was born!" Morgan squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he would get more punishment than the others.

"Iwantedtoseehowitsdonedon'tkillmeplease!" Yarne ran out of the room, just as quickly as Olivia had.

Laurent just looked at Mirel.

"After a long awaited day, two heroes settled down! At least, that's how I saw it."

"I...I…" Noire paused. "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

Nah rolled her eyes. "Mother asked me to this."

Chrom used his free hand to point out of the room. "EVERY-ONE. OUT!" He commanded. Slowly but surely, everyone left the room.

"I don't think we should do this today." Robin sighed.

"I agree."

Robin and Chrom both had gotten dressed. Chrom looked back into Robin's eyes. No longer were they driven by lust, but they were filled with sorrow, just as his. "I'll be going now." Robin said, leaving the room. Chrom nodded.

Kellam looked at the two leave the room he was in. "Darn it..."

* * *

 **I hope enjoyed the story! If there are any typos, please excuse me. Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**

 **~ShippingLord420**


End file.
